Vacant Little Noises
by FireflyAliceXIII
Summary: The giant pink school was suppose to be his quiet hide out, where he wouldn't be noticed or bothered. But when Harry accidentally ends up in 'Music Room #3' he didn't count on meeting the seven members of The Ouran high host club.
1. Prologue

_Vacant Little Noises_

_Prologue_

* * *

_God has given you one face and you make yourself another.  
-William Shakespeare_

* * *

Ouran Academy is a prestigious school made for the rich, by the rich, to serve the rich. Created to nourish the minds of the new generation, it has served as the primary grounds for children of the high class to learn, play, and socialize.

To Harry it was simply a large pink school where he could hide out until he graduated.

Humming softly as he walked through the hallways, Harry couldn't help but feel annoyed at the attention he gained.

"Who's he?" A blond haired girl whispered to her friend.

"Who do you mean?"

"The guy with the hat," she said pointing at him.

"Oh. You mean him." They were a few feet in front of him, yet they made no effort to even try to speak softly. It made no difference, Harry was use to others talking about him.

"Don't pay him any attention; he's nobody important, just some new kid." The girl's friend answered, sending a scoff in his direction.

And that was exactly how he liked it. Harry Sato, the new alias he had given himself, was an average nobody, with just enough money to pass of as rich.

After the war Harry couldn't stand being on English soil for another minute. He needed to leave- take a vacation from everything. As soon as he finished arranging Teddy's, home with his godson's grandmother, Harry had immediately visited the bank, got his accounts in order. Afterwards, he set up his new life and identity, Harry Potter would have to disappear for a few years.

Running away to Japan was something he decided in a random burst of curiosity. He had always wanted to visit the land of the rising sun.

Harry had inherited a ridicules amount of money from both his parents and godfather, which the goblins had encouraged him to invest. Toys, games, clothing, electronics, cars, etc. his parents, like all other purebloods, they had their hands deepen in many places. The Potters owned quite a few billion dollar companies in the muggle world. The Blacks were no exception; they had companies in the medical, transportation, banking and, especially, real estate industries.

Harry had to admit he was good at investing. He seemed to have gained his great-grandfather's talent in making money, though he only started a few months ago. Investing, to him, was like playing quidditch. You had to keep your eyes open for that small golden opportunity and catch it before anyone else.

But the reason Harry came to Japan wasn't to make more money- he could do that anywhere in the world. What he was looking for could only be found in Japan.

Peace was all he wanted. A quiet, peaceful life with no drama, Harry wanted to simply enjoy his final years in school without a dark lord wanting to kill him.

He ignored the two girls and walked pass them. Every single one of the students at this school were too snobby, too pathetic, or just too plain arrogant. It made him sick to know that they would soon be the new leaders of the world.

Simply because of his seemingly minor wealth, they believe that he was below them.

Then there was also the fact that Harry always wore a black beanie with his uniform that managed to cover all of his wild black hair. He also always wore a lime green polar fleece ski scarf and large ski goggles that were tinted dark green, which hid most of his face really well.

Harry was never one to be arrogant about his looks, still he realized that, even without all of his money his face was still something to marvel at. His friends would often comment that, he could have anyone he wanted thanks to his looks alone.

But he didn't want attention, so that had lead to his idea of covering his whole face.

All in all, Harry looked like he was ready for winter even though it was spring. The students all thought his clothing preference were weird and unusual, and had chosen stayed far away from him.

That was fine with Harry, he was immensely happy about being ignored and out of the limelight. That was the reason he was in Japan in the first place. They would never know who he was, nor was he going to tell them anytime soon.

Coming towards a set of double doors, he noticed the sign, 'Music Room #3'. This must be the place Harry thought, slowly pushing the doors open; he stepped in to the bright room.

"Welcome." The greeting was heard as the double doors slammed shut.

* * *

A/N: This idea came to me after I read this really good OHHC Harry Potter crossover, known as: Harry and the Gang's New Beginning.

Beta: **TheMultiFandomner**

**Please Review** and let me know what you think!


	2. It's a Beautiful Day

**It's a Beautiful Day**

**Now Watch Some Idiot Screw It Up**

_Clothes make the man. Naked people have little or no influence on society._

_-Mark Twain_

* * *

If it weren't for the fact that he was wearing extremely dark tinted goggles, Harry was sure he would have been blinded by the bright light.

He was then hit with a swirl of red rose petals. Where did they come from? He thought, irritated, swatting a few petals out of his vision.

"Oh! It's a boy!" An amused voice interrupted his exasperated train of thought.

Looking up Harry found himself faced with seven different students. The first one was a blond haired boy with violet eyes, who was sitting on a chair with a rose in hand. The blond rose from his chair to stand in front of Harry, extending his hand.

"Hello, fellow student and welcome to the Ouran High Host Club!" He said with a small charming smile on his face. "My name is Tamaki Suoh, and I am the president of the host club!"

"Let me introduce you to everyone!" he continued on. Placing a hand on Harry's shoulder he turned him towards the rest of the host club.

"The blond one is Mitsukuni Haninozuka," A very cute boy, who looked like he belonged in the elementary division, waved to him. He had short blonde hair, pale skin and large brown eyes. "He's also known as Honey- senpai"

"Next is Kaoru and Hikaru Hitachiin," Pointing to a pair of smirking red spiky haired twins with golden topaz eyes.

"Takashi Morinozuka, also known as Mori-senpai." The tallest one curtly nodded in his direction. He had short spiky black hair, black onyx eyes and a static expression.

"Haruhi Fujioka" This one had a small framed with short brown hair and large brown eyes, smiled brightly at him. No matter how Harry looked at it, he was sure that Haruhi Fujioka was a girl.

"And Kyoya Ootori" A tall, thin male with sleek black hair and sharp onyx eyes that were covered by glasses nodded.

The one thing all the host club members had in common was the fact that they were all extremely beautiful.

"Hold on. Aren't you the new student?" Haruhi said, realization drawn on her. She had heard that the new student was always wearing a hat, scarf and skiing goggles, but didn't think it was actually true until now.

"Harry Sato, a new transfer student from England, whose parents recently became 'rich' with their small line of bakeries. Which I find interesting because only the best and richest get into Ouran." Kyoya said, closing his black book shut. He had been curious about the new student ever since he had first introduced himself to the class a week ago. "You should know him, Tamaki; he is after all in our class."

The blond did a very good impression of a blowfish, Harry thought, amused as Tamaki's eyes went wide, his mouth opening and closing trying to form words. He then managed to splutter out, "It doesn't matter that I didn't notice you! I'm sure that you're..." His sentence was cut off as he finally took a good look at Harry.

Harry lifted an eyebrow, even though he knew that they couldn't see it through his goggles, he was highly amused with this seemingly dimwitted blond.

"Well... I'm sure that you have a good reason for hiding your face from the world with your hideous accessories! But let's just say that some of us are simply lucky to be born as beautiful I am." He finished with a flick of his blond hair and a charming smile. "No one word can describe how inexplicably perfect I am!"

The twins were imitating the blonds' movements behind his back, while having ridiculous expressions on their faces.

A throb of pain shot through his heart- they reminded him so much of Fred and George. Harry closed his eyes for a moment trying to regain his composure. He couldn't think of them now- it would only end up hurting him more.

Tamaki's loud voice ripped Harry's mind back to reality.

"If you had to use one word to describe me, what would it be?

"Attractive? Charming? Or even perfect? How abo-"

Tamaki was unexpectedly cut off when Harry flicked his nose.

"Irritating." That was the one word that he would use to describe the blond before him. Really, Harry couldn't figure out if Tamaki was simply egotistical.

Tamaki froze, stunned into silence, while the twins fell to the ground as they laughed at the so called King of the Host Club. The blond was amusing, Harry had to give him that, even though he had a feeling it would take a while not to insult him every time he opened his mouth.

A soft laugh broke him out of his thoughts. Harry turned to look at Kyoya, his face soft and his hand was trying to cover a small smile.

When he noticed Harry looking at him, his lips immediately thinned to a wide smile. Fake.

Harry was a few millimetres taller than the other, they both had the similar builds, but Harry knew that he would be able to take the other down with no problem; war had made it so he was skilled at fighting.

They starred at each other for a while, Harry knew that the other couldn't see his face, yet he still felt the as if the other was trying to read his mind. Like Snape, Harry thought fondly. But that was impossible; no muggle was able to read other peoples thoughts, only witches and wizards could.

Raking his eyes over the dark-haired boy's body, Harry couldn't help but licked his lips, unseen thanks to his scarf; Kyoya Ootori was an interesting specimen.

He had smooth alabaster skin. Harry's fingers twitched as he fought the urge to run his hands over it to see if it really was a soft as it looked. His onyx eyes were sharp and intelligent, an intelligence that he wanted to test.

Harry was well aware of his appreciation for both genders- he didn't discriminate. And he wouldn't mind having a go at the other black-haired male- if he only wasn't trying to lay low.

The other male was beautiful, yet that didn't explain the feeling of a light tough in his chest when he witnessed the others' smile. The fake smile irked him for some reason; he wanted to wipe it right off the soft looking lips.

Blinking away the strange thoughts, Harry remembered why he was in the club room in the first place.

"I simply came here to return this to you Haurhi," reaching into his pocket, Harry handed her a small led pencil. "You rushed out of the library so fast that you forgot it. I saw it drop out of your pocket"

"Thank you senpai." She said relieved.

"It's fine." He nodded to the rest of the club. "It was nice to meet you all."

With that he turned around and promptly walked out the room, the door shutting after him, leaving behind a bemused club in his wake.

* * *

Before Harry arrived in Japan he had bought an apartment in the middle of downtown. Instead of spending time searching for a house, he thought that this way was much simpler; as he owns the apartment and the land it was on, Harry had more privacy than he would have in a house.

His penthouse was an extremely large apartment, taking up the whole top floor of the 33 story building. It was composed of a large living room, a sitting and dining room, with a kitchen, two bathrooms, one master bedroom, a guest room, and a recreation room. With high ceilings and tall floor to ceiling windows that provided more than enough light. The apartment was tastefully furnished with soft colours and expensive fittings.

The living room had white walls and light brown hardwood floors. A large flat screen TV was mounted on the fireplace, and a large white 'L' shaped couch sat in the middle facing the fireplace. A glass coffee table was in front and there were two cerulean love-seats beside it. The curtains that stretched from the floor to ceiling windows were the same shade of blue as the love-seats Finishing off the room was a large full wall mirror, a large cream carpet, some elegant paintings, a few bright flowers, and a large chandelier.

When Harry entered his penthouse, he made his way to the full wall mirror in the living room, inspected himself. When he had arrived in Japan Harry had gotten his eyes fixed so he no longer had to wear glasses.

Bright green eyes, which sat on a flawlessly sculpted pale face, stared back at him. Elegant defined cheekbones, a straight nose, with perfectly lined eyebrows and light pink lips. Short bangs framed his face, with his raven black hair tousled in a messy look. He lacked his famous scar, as it had disappeared after Voldemort was killed. Harry was tall and thin, yet with muscle showing.

He looked perfect.

Perfect huh? Harry though amused running a hand through his soft black hair. He hated how others would always end up complementing his looks- he understood that people were shallow, yet he hated the fact that they would flaunt their simple-mindedness by drooling on him.

The zealous blonde's words rushed back to his mind. What would the blonde have said if he actually knew what Harry looked like? A wide smirk made its way onto his lips at the image of Tamaki sputtering with wide eyes and hands waving with his narcissistic traits.

Throwing his goggles and the rest of his uniform on a love seat Harry made his way to the kitchen, grabbing a wine glass and a bottle of Domaine Leroy Chambertin Grand Cru. With many glass cabinets, a large garnet island, two stoves, a large double fridge, any world-class chief would have loved to cook in his kitchen.

Re-entering the living room, he gracefully sprawled on the large white couch. Phone in hand he began to dial as he poured himself a glass of wine; he had a feeling that it was going to be a long night.

A ring later the phone was answered and a tired voice rasped out, "Harry. You don't see me ruining your sleep, so you better have a good reason for calling me at this god forsaken hour."

"I need you to find out _everything_ about the Ouran High School Host Club," he replied as if the person on the other end of the phone hadn't spoken at all. "Especially one Kyoya Ootori."

* * *

Waking up in the morning was not a pleasant experience. Not at all. Harry ended up dragging himself out of bed, and into the shower before he even felt somewhat awake. He was not a morning person.

While living with the Dursley's, Harry was forced to wake up early. Even during his Hogwarts years he had to be up early for classes. Then the war came and sleep was a luxury that he didn't have most days. Now he had the chance to sleep for how long he wanted and Harry had found that he liked to sleep a lot. Some might have called him lazy; he just enjoyed the fact that he was in a warm bed without having to worry about being killed while he slept.

Harry's bedroom was cream and gold colored, with dark hardwood floors and a soft white carpet. A large emperor sized bed sat in front of a wall, in the middle of the room, a fireplace ahead of it, with elegant French Louis styled furniture. A long white chaise lounge was stationed beside the large glass double doors, which lead to the balcony. While a love seat stood by the double doors of his room. A walk in closet was beside the washroom, and a large chandelier hung from the ceiling.

Carefully changing into his school uniform, with his extra winter wear, Harry made his way to the kitchen indenting to make himself a plate of scrambled eggs and a cup of tea before school.

* * *

Class was dull as always- excluding the fact that he could feel two pairs of eyes staring at him the whole entire time.

Of course Harry knew it was Tamaki and Kyoya- who wouldn't? Tamaki was hard to miss, as he was always flaunting himself in class. And since Kyoya sat directly behind him, it wasn't hard to figure out who was trying to burn a whole to the back of his head.

He ignored them, like how he ignored everyone else. His classmates believed he was antisocial, but he just didn't want to talk to them. What would be the point? He found them annoying, shallow, irritating every way he looked at it he just can't find it in himself to be involved with the people around him.

His decision to attend Ouran had been purely for the fact that he had nothing else to do. He had everything planed out; finish high school with as little problems as he could manage.

Meeting the host club was just a bump in the road- and it would remain that way, ignoring them was the best option.

Though bumping into Haruhi Fujioka was not at all planed

"Ah! Harry- senpai. I'm sorry." She said with a frantic bow, as he helped her up from the ground.

"It's perfectly fine Fujioka." He assured, unlike the rest of the school, Haruhi was realistic and down to earth, what with her being the only non-rich person in the whole school.

"Oh senpai, have you seen a school bag around? I seem to have lost mine." She asked with a a thoughtful frown on her face.

Harry smiled, was it just him, or did she always seem to forget things?

"No, but I'll keep an eye out for it." He assured, ruffling her short hair, chuckling as she scowled at him.

* * *

Hummed under his breath as he walked through the empty hallway, Harry gazed out the large windows. It really was a beautiful day, clear skies and warm sun.

Looking towards the small pond, he noticed a red haired girl by holding a school bag. Nothing unusual, ignoring her he continued on his way- but when she began to throw books into the pond, he stopped in his tracks.

Why would a girl be throwing her school things into the pond? Answer she doesn't, not unless it's not her own things.

Haruhi had said something about misplacing her bag, didn't she? Harry sighed; this was getting way too troublesome.

* * *

When Harry arrived at the music room, the scene he saw was that of Haruhi and the same red head from before arguing with Tamaki, both of them wet.

The girl was deafeningly denying stealing Haruhi's bag.

"This might help." Harry called out from the entrance, his frigid voice ringing throughout the club room. He was holding pictures of the red haired girl throwing Haruhi's books into the lake. He had taken them with his cell phone once he realized it was Haruhi's bag she was vandalizing.

The girl ended up running out crying. Harry sighed at the high school drama he just witnessed.

Looking back to Haruhi and Tamaki, Harry intervened in their small heart to heart.

"Why don't you get changed, Haruhi?" Harry said, tone leaving no room for argument. "You can't go around with wet clothes."

"So is there a reason you came back?" Kyoya asked his face blank of all emotion.

Before he could say anything Tamaki intervened. "Of course it's beca-"

"No not really." Harry interrupted; chucking when Tamaki looked like he was stabbed in the heart, he really was enjoying tormenting Tamaki too much.

"Why don't you go give these towels to Haruhi-chan, Tama-chan?" Honey said, handing him a pile of towels, successfully redirecting Tamaki's focus. Giving a small nod, Tamaki set out towards Haruhi.

"Hey," the twins began. "Isn't Haruhi still chang-"

A loud scream drifted from the changing room.

"Never mind." The twins said with a smirk.

Tamaki soon came out of the change room with Haruhi right behind him. She was in a girl's uniform, a long yellow dress, with a small red bow.

"Haruhi is a g-g-girl." Tamaki mumbled out face red.

"Well isn't this an interesting development." Kyoya said with a perfectly straight face, voice dripping with sarcasm, causing Harry's mouth twitch upwards, what a strange group of people.

"Hum, a big shock." Harry hummed, his voice unconvincing, riddled with amusement.

* * *

A/N: Yay! I finished this chapter! Though I have to say this chapter and the next will be boring, because I want them to be more like introductions to how Harry interacts with the other hosts, then the action will happen in chapter 3 or 4 depending on my mindset.

Oh and I forgot to say this in the prologue: WARNING! This does contain SLASH.

Hope you enjoyed!


	3. Meet and Greet

**Meet and Greet**

_To be old and wise you must first be young and stupid_

_-__ Anonymous_

* * *

"Princess, your eyes are so deep that they pull me in like an endless void, refusing to let me go." The blond whispered as he held the young girl's face, tilting her chin up with his fingers, eyes locked into his purple orbs, his voice dripping with heat and sending shivers up her spine. "I refuse to ever let you go my princess."

"Oh Tamaki-kun." She replied back her eyes glazed over with desire. He lifted her hand a planted a soft kiss to her knuckles.

"Yes, my dear?" Tamaki asked wide amethyst eyes peering up at her "I didn't seem to hear you over your beauty."

As most days, Tamaki was donned in a sky blue blazer with black dress pants, the Ouran High School uniform, his blond hair soft and lush, with a little shine as the light hit it in the right angle.

"Tamaki-kun, do you really mean that?" she sighed, cheeks flushed and eyes full of adoration.

The girl on the other hand, was plain, with short brown hair and brown eyes. She wore the typical uniform for the girls, a large yellow dress with a small red bow.

"Of course," Tamaki continued. "You, my dear, are my one and only goddess and no one can measure up to your-"

"Tamaki really is a playboy." A humorless voice drawled out, causing Tamaki to freeze. Body becoming stiff as a board, his eyes widened and mouth open, caught off-balanced for a minute, then as quick as the emotion of shock came, it was replaced with annoyance. Tamaki turned around fast bearing his teeth and eyes narrowed in anger. "NO I'M NOT!" he screeched glaring at the speaker.

Sprawled lazily on one of the pink couches, sipping a cup of tea was Harry.

His long legs stretched up on a large footrest, clad in his additional green ski goggles and scarf, with his black hat-which contrasted horribly with his school uniform.

Harry put the tea cup down on the table beside him, reaching over for some sugar cubes from a plate. Instead of adding it to his tea, he brought his scarf down a bit popped them directly into his mouth, letting the taste of pure sugar melt and pour down his throat. For some reason Harry found he had an addiction towards sugar- not cakes or pastries, just plain sugar.

His obsession began in his fourth year, when he started to put extra sugar in his tea. It really wasn't noticeable until his fifth year, when everyone noticed that he put sugar in his pumpkin juice and carried packets of sugar in his robes. His friends waved off the new habit, presuming that it was stress caused by the Ministry and Voldemort. They were all more worried about his new smoking tendency he had picked up.

Over the years his small habit of eating more sugar turned into a full on addiction, with him eating packets of sugar daily and putting some to almost everything he ate. Ron had finally managed to convince him to go to a magical doctor to see if something was wrong. The doctor had assured him that even though it wasn't normal, wizards of high magical power craved sugar. Since it gave the most fuel for the magic in the body, he should eat as much sugar as he could as his magic would simply use up all of it in a very short time. Like Dumbledore, Harry ended up carrying sugary candy everywhere he went.

"Well it's hard to tell Tamaki, I've sat here and watched you say that line to every girl you see." He snickered lifting his scarf to cover his face again, "Frankly it's getting pretty old."

"Poor, poor misguided Harry," Tamaki tusked running a hand through his hair, turning back to forgotten girl. "You might not understand, but one with such beauty as me has to say these words to every girl because they deserve to know how beautiful they are in my eyes."

"Oh? I thought that you were trying to get into her underpants." He deadpanned.

The girl gave a gasp; burying her face in her hands she quickly got up. "Wait princess!" Tamaki stood from his seat called out to her, as the rest of the room watched as she ran out.

Everyone was silent for a few moments as Tamaki stood in shock, his brain having yet processed the events that occurred seconds ago.

"Well Tamaki, it seems like causing girls to run out crying is something that happens often at your club." Harry's voice clicked from behind him.

It seemed that was what Tamaki needed to kick start his mind, the blond's eyebrows twitched, then he exploded.

"KYOYA!" he screeched, face morphed into one of anger, jabbing a quivering finger at Harry. "WHY IS HE HERE?!"

The dark haired male didn't as much as blink as he looked up from his laptop. A smile blooming on his face, he replied in an amused and condescending tone, "Tamaki don't be rude, he's a guest."

"But why?!" Tamaki whined.

"Well when I heard the girls in our class talking about your club I had to try some of your tea." Harry answered, waving off the blond's anger with ease.

The answer caught Tamaki off guard; he blinked in surprise, a smile stretched across his face. Everyone knew that with him as king, he chose the drinks for the club. "Really?" he crooned like a peacock "How is it? Amazing, spec-"

"Bland." And with that word Tamaki was reduced into a whimpering mess of complete depression.

The twins lifted a hand up to muffle their snickers, "Poor Tamaki he's being verbally abused by Harry-senpai again."

"Harry-chan! Harry-chan!" Honey called, handing Harry a cup of dark black tea. "Try this tea!"

"Thank you Honey," adjusting his scarf, Harry took a sip of the offered tea.

"My tea is perfectly fine! Thank you very much!" Tamaki huffed.

"I have to take Tamaki's side on this," Kyoya interrupt, amusement dripped from his very being. "The tea was raspberry with honey, very popular with the ladies."

"No wonder it was so fruity," Harry shivered "Why on earth would you make tea fruity but not sweet." He grabbed a hand full of sugar cubes mixing them into the red color tea.

"Now this tea is good," Taking another sip, Harry hummed in appreciation. "Earl Gray- with lots of sugar."

"You like sweet things right Harry-chan?" Honey chirped, somehow managing to make a piece of cake and some tea appear in the span of ten seconds.

"Yes I do." As if to prove a point, Harry reached for two more sugar cubes and popped them into his mouth. The other members didn't seem to find his sweet tooth odd, except for Haruhi, but she was the only normal person among them, Harry reasoned.

"What I don't understand is how such a club is actually formed," Harry mused as he sucked on the sugar cubes. "You're all such diverse people but you somehow managed to come together to create a club, despite your overwhelming differences."

They really were such an odd group, after the digging Harry's contact managed to do, he found out more than enough about all of them, from their favourite colour to the amount of money their family makes yearly.

Pointed at Tamaki "Let's see we have a overzealous drama queen-" then to the twins "-a pair of tricksters-" next to Honey "-a cherub-" turning to the tallest of them all "-a friendly giant-" then to _Kyoya_ "-a dark lord-" finally gesturing to Haruhi "-and a cross dresser."

Ignoring Tamaki's outcry at his label, Harry pressed forward.

"What on earth is strong enough to bring you all together," besides war Harry mused. But that was highly unlikely, these teens, excluding Haruhi, probably never even broken a nail, much less fight in a war.

They all seem to freeze for a moment- he could just see their thoughts racing through their heads, trying to find what brought them together. Then the answer seemed to click in place.

"Tamaki," the rest of the host club replied simultaneously.

Said blond had a soft smile on his face, his eyes far away as if seeing a memory, but he snapped back into focus as he realized everyone was focused was on him.

"It's true; Tama-chan is the one that brought us all together." Honey said with a large smile, hugging Mori's leg with one hand and his bunny in another.

"Ya, Tamaki did bring us all together." Kaoru agreed a teasing smile, as he and Hikaru both wrapped an arm around the blonde's neck, pulling his face down to level theirs'

"Guys..." Tamaki said, small tears gathering in his eyes

"So it seems you're not completely hopeless after all," Harry said laughing a bit, as Tamaki was attacked by the twins.

"Now back to business," Grabbing Haruhi's arm, he pulled her down to take the seat beside him.

"Tell me Haruhi, what do you think of this tea?" handing her the cup with the tea Tamaki picked, eager for her response.

"It's ok," she said after taking a sip, ignoring the commotion from the other hosts as the twins were chased by Tamaki. "But if you don't mind me asking Harry-senpai , why are you here?" Haruhi questioned innocently with a tilt of her head.

"What? I can't visit my favourite younger classmates?" Harry questioned lacing his long fingers together, grinning under his scarf.

"We barely know each other though," she continued when all she received was a light hum from her companion. "I mean you just met the host club yesterday, and it seemed like we didn't make much of an impression on you."

Looking towards the other hosts see continued her assessment of the bizarre situation.

"It could be that you find it fun to tease Tamaki-senpai, but is that really a good reason to come here? He is in your class after all." She gazed up at him questioning.

A laugh broke through his throat in surprise. He wasn't expecting such an insightful and intelligent response from her at all. But he should have expected nothing less; she did get in based on intelligence.

"You're one special girl Haruhi." he managed to choke out through his laughter, wrapping an arm around the girls' shoulders in a light hug.

"You stay away from daddy's little girl!" Tamaki screeched standing in front of the pair, finger pointing accusingly at Harry.

Not at all bothered by the death glare Tamaki was currently directing at him, he pulled Haruhi closer into the hug, squeezing her against his chest.

"You should stay away, pervert king," Harry deadpanned making Tamaki depressed all over again.

He quickly turned to Kyoya. "Everyone's being mean to me mommy!"

"Maybe you should go and get some new tea to try out, then," he replied not even looking up from his laptop. "If Harry so strongly disagrees with our tea, simply find another one he might enjoy."

"Ya boss, instead of mopping around." Kaoru added, poking

"Fine," Tamaki agreed, hands on his hips as he lead them forwards. "We shall go and find the most delicious tea that not even Harry can reject!"

"Let's go Haruhi!" The twins added joyfully, as they grabbed the poor girl and dragged her off.

"We'll come along as well!" Honey cried, sitting on top of Mori's shoulders, as they left Harry and Kyoya in the empty music room.

"Oh?" Harry drawled out in a lazy tone, his body stretched relaxingly across the soft couch. "So this was your devious little plan to get me alone."

"I haven't the faintest clue of what you're talking about," Kyoya replied neutrally, but the satisfied look on his face gave him away.

Harry let a loud sigh to escape; he had a feeling that he wasn't going to like where this was going.

* * *

Sorry, sorry, sorry, sorry. I am so sorry for the wait and the fact that this chapter didn't even have anything interesting in it. My only excuse is that I had my hardest subjects and the fact that I like to avoid any and all work. School is over (yay), I have almost failed math, I've learned to surf and I'm volunteering. All in all I hope to be able to update a chapter to all of my fics and then some. So keep your fingers crossed and hopefully a new chapter will come sooner than later. Oh and Nekozawa has won the poll~

p.s THANK YOU ALL SO MUCH FOR THE REVIEWS!


End file.
